OBJECTIVES: To further the understanding and treatment of human glaucoma. METHODS: The eyes of mainly monkeys are studied by tonometry, refractometry, anterior chamber perfusion and clinical examination. Some are iridectomized and the trabecular meshwork is disinserted from the ciliary muscle. Others are only iridectomized or normal. The pharmacology of outflow resistance and accommodation and the toxicity to the lens of antiglaucoma drugs will be studied. The studies of a possible clinical importance of interruption of axoplasmic flow by elevated intraocular pressure will continue.